To Find Hogwarts
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Lily Rose, in her twentys writes random arictles for her newspaper. When her boss gives her a interesting idea "To Go Find Hogwarts'. But something is weird about this... is hogwarts real! or it all in her head..


After All Harry Potter teaches us more about love and friendship. And through sometimes we wish magic was real we know its not..we hold a different kind of magic..magic to change our world and make it better and maybe that's what Harry Potter is about.

Lily Rose smiled at her article in local newspaper of her town. She was exicted that they let her do something about Harry Potter. It was her childhood and very much still apart of her. She was glad her boss gave her a chance and may be well change peoples mind about the books.

She took sip of her Starbucks white chocolate mocha and rubs her eyes. She needed sleep but why sleep when you can watch A Very Potter Musical by Team Starkid for the eighth time. But she knew it was time for bed.

Lily made her way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had strange grey eyes, with blonde pixie like hair. Her face was heart shape with few freckles. Her skin was kind of pale and she knew she needed to go outside more but netflix took over her life when she wasn't looking. She decided to get some sleep seeing tomorrow she would have day off.

She shuffled and head to her room changing into long tshirt. She was short 5ft 1 but okay with it but still being short was annoying but than it was okay at the same time. She crawled in bed or was about too when she heard her phone rang.

"It's almost midnight" she mumbled almost asleep grabbed her phone and answered the phone call which was oddly weird to call this late.

'Lily, get ready to pack you are going to England" her boss exicted voice on the other end.

"I'm going where" Lily mumbled rubbing her eyes almost falling out of bed.

'England...you are going to find Hogwarts, and write about it. I know it sounds mad, but honestly Lily you need vacation and this would be fun plus I know how badly you went to go to england" he added.

Rex her boss, late 30 family man. He has two boys. Kind and he was friendly unless you got on his bad side. But he joked around a lot and right now Lily thought he gone off the deep end.

"You know Hogwarts is" Lily yawned and rubbed her eyes turning on the light. She didn't want to say it Hogwarts wasn't real...she knew it wasn't of course but she wish it was.. She wish she could meet the characters and talk with them.

"Not Real, i know but it would be fun, you get to see Scotland and maybe even go to Harry Potter tour thing well whatever is called but I will explain everything when i get to your place. get dress and pack because this will change your life" he said happily before hanging up leaving Lily confused..

"Okay then..my boss lost it" she mumbled but got dress made coffee and packed all of her things well not all of them. Mostly clothes, Laptop and charger, books, movies chargers and other things that she needed. She made sure she had her meds before there was a knock at the door.

Lily answered the door to see her boss who was bit tall, brown short hair and tan. He just came back from vacation with his family. He was smiling at her and honestly Lily was a bit scared.

Hour later they were in the car to the airport. Rex filled her in on what was happening.

"So hang on you want me to explore and keep report about Hogwarts..." She mumbled confused.

"Yeap pretty much, Lily you talked about a book, maybe i can help you with that later, but first you have to do this. My son came home today from school and he asked if hogwarts was real why didn't we notice.

"Cause we are muggles" Lily reply half awake.

"Well yeah but what if it was, i mean what if it was real and well okay I sound crazy but you will see" He grinned at her. Lily pulled beanie ravenclaw one over her head and yawned. She was pretty sure her boss lost it.

They arrived at the airport. Through security and making sure she had her passport already. The plane was boarding and with that Lily, a very tried Lily was off to Find Hogwarts


End file.
